The Lesson
by Snoupy1972
Summary: Paige learns something from an old friend. Based at the end of season 7 and goes a bit AU from there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I wrote a few years ago. It takes place near the end of season seven and goes AU from what happens in season eight. There are a lot of in-jokes and I use a couple of characters from the author magicmyth. You should go read her stuff if you haven't already. She is awesome.

This isn't the best thing I have written, but it's not too bad. I hope you enjoy.

The Lesson

by Snoopy

_"Why exactly are we doing this again?"_

*Sigh* "You know, this is the fourth time in the last uh, five minutes that you've asked me that question. What has my answer always been?"

"I'll find out when the time is right."

"Exactly. And when is the right time?"

"I'll know it when it happens."

"Correct again. And is it happening now?"

"No."

"Then what do you need to do?"

"Concentrate on learning something."

"And?"

"Stop bugging you."

"Great! Now we're communicating!"

Paige Matthews wiped her forehead and once again peeked out from behind the rock where she was hiding. She and her companion were crouched low watching the proceedings taking place in the main cavern of the Underworld. They had been there for well over three hours and the only things she had learned so far were that she was hot, tired and demons could be extraordinarily long-winded.

_"You really piss me off sometimes. Here I am in shorts and a t-shirt completely drenched. You, on the other hand, are dressed completely in black and not even breaking a sweat!"_

Cole Turner grinned to himself. He stretched out his long legs and shot Paige one of his most disarming smiles. He secretly respected and even somewhat liked the youngest Charmed One, but he loved to tease her mercilesly too. It was fun. And nothing was more important at the moment than fun. Well, except maybe demon proceedings.

_"You know, sweating is supposed to be a good way to keep off weight."_

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Not at all. Just trying to keep you on your toes."

"Well, ha ha for you then. Why are you here? You come into the manor, abduct me, bring me here and then expect me to wait while a bunch of demons proselytize and give dull speeches. The only reason I didn't vanquish your sorry ass again is that Piper said you helped her out so I figured I'd give you the benefit of the doubt first. Then vanquish you."

"Right. You can't vanquish me, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Dammit."

"Also, you and your sisters need to come up with a better insult than 'your sorry ass'. It's old, it's boring and I have been assured by many, many women of many, many species that it is not sorry at all. Far from it actually. So there! By the way, in case you're interested, the main reason we're here just walked into the room."

Paige's head whipped around. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Zankou! Crap! What was he doing here? And more importantly, what did Cole want with him? She turned back around to ask, but Cole was gone.

_"Great, just great."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks Joleca and lizardmomma for your reviews. Glad you like it so far. Here's part 2.

Part 2

Paige didn't know how much time had gone by at that point. Minutes? Hours? All she knew was that Turner had screwed her over again and left her to be discovered by Zankou and his minions. Paige shuddered as she considerd what they might do to her. Torture her certainly, but for information or just for fun? She couldn't orb out of course, and that sneaky little bastard knew it. Paige swore that she would curse his name with her dying breath, if she actually managed to draw one.

_"You might want to move back before they see you."_

Paige whirled around and swore as she smacked her knee on the rocky wall. She saw Cole leaning against the other wall with a book in his hands, sitting exactly as he had been before.

_"Where the hell were you? I was worried to death! You can't keep sneaking around like that, we're going to get caught."_

"Relax Paige. You look fine. As for what I was doing, I was completing my active role in this mission. Now it's all up to you."

"Your active role. And that role would be......."

"Sorry, can't tell you. You'll understand later, once you understand why you're here."

"Aah yes. That whole lesson thing, right?"

"Yep."

"Which you're not actually allowed to tell me about. Or at least you won't tell me about it."

"I promise you Paige, you're smart and wise enough to understand all of this once you realize what it is you have to do. Phoebe on the other hand.."

"What about Phoebe?"

"Nothing. Relax, you're doing fine."

"I don't even know what I'm doing!"

"Exactly. You're perfect. Now sit down."

Paige grudgingly sat. She played idly with her hair for a few minutes before turning her attention back to Cole who was deeply engrossed in the book he had brought.

_"What's the book?"_

"Huh? Oh, it's Called Outlander."

"Is it any good?"

"Yes, actually."

"What's it about? Don't look at me like that, you could have brought me something to read too."

"Like one of those fashion magazines? Yuck. Okay, it's about this young kid named Jevin. He's the outlander of the title. He and some others are looking for a legendary race of warriors to help defend all the land from an evil demon. It's about their journey as well as what happens while they are gone. It's pretty good so far."

"An evil demon huh? Sounds right up your alley. Where'd you get it?"

"Drake gave it to me. He was tired of me always quoting Shakespeare, said I needed to expand my horizons. I told him I read Tom Clancy and John LeCarre but he rolled his eyes and gave me this."

"If we get out of this can I borrow it? It does sound king of intriguing."

"We will get out of this just fine. And yes, you may borrow the book when I'm done with it. I think Drake wants me to read Eragon next. Like I don't get enough of this stuff in real life."

"I can lend you my Tolkien books if you want."

"I read those decades ago. Even met Tolkien back at Oxford in the 40's."

"Really? What was he like?"

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Damn, they're going into the history of deeds ritual. I didn't expect that."

"What's that?"

"It's where each demon tries to impress Zankou by recounting all of his past evils. It takes forever. Take a nap Paige, I'll wake you when it's over."

"But I'm not tired............", Paige broke off as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Paige woke up sometime later to Cole muttering angrily in his sleep. She crawled over and shook him gently.

_"Hey Cole, wake up! Are you okay?"_

"Yeah fine. Stupid nightmares got me again."

"You have nightmares? What about?"

"Before I did the limbo thing, I had several different jobs. The higher ups wanted to see how I adjusted to various situations. You can relate."

"Ha ha. "I'm over that phase of my life now. What kind of job could give you nightmares? Where did you go after being vanquished?"

"First off, I was not completely vanquished. It was more like I was removed from reality for the benefit of humanity. And so I went to hell."

"Hell! Well, that must have been fun."

"Actually, hell wasn't so bad. No, the thing that gives me nightmares is the subway station."

*snort*"Subway station? You worked in a subway station?"

"Not here of course. It was an interdimensional realm subway station. Various people and other beings would get off the subway and I would direct them to their next destination."

"Sounds trendy. What was so bad about it?"

"You know how insane I was at the end? I had nothing on some of these people. True space cases. Plus to top it all off, some of them felt the need to take it out on me. "

"Kind of like a shoot the messenger kind of thing?"

"Exactly. There was this woman. Her name was Jodie or Josie, something like that. She kept screaming at me about jewels and guys being possessed. Then she went into this big rant about this couple Jake and Paulina and some mathematical stuff about triangles and how they're romantic. My head hurt by the time she finally left."

"Sorry."

"Wait, it gets better. Then there was this other woman. Another blonde. What is it with blondes anyway? Sorry. Anyway, she walked up to me and told me to go away and leave her alone, that she could have a relationship with anyone she wanted. She told me Wilbur was all my fault. I told her I didn't know who Wilbur was and she started hitting me. Told me I was the worst sex she ever not remembered having. To top it all off, she kept calling me asshole. I had to bodily carry her to her connecting ride."

"Wow. She must have been really upset about being dead."

"She wasn't dead. She was briefly comatose but that's it. She was returning to the waking world. And boy do I feel sorry for whoever's in the room when she wakes up."

"Man, I wouldn't want to do penance like that."

"Here's the cream of the crop. This guy comes through. Turns out he's looking for this other guy who has escaped hell twice. He sees me, comes over and belts me. Then he starts screaming about some other guy named Sam and how I treated him like dirt. Just when I think it can't get worse, there's an explosion. The guy who escaped from hell comes running through screaming like a banshee. He sees me and the guy holding me, screams out sixteen cuss words in five languages and hightails. The guy holding me sighs, mutters the name Jack under his breath and tells me he'll deal with me later. He goes after Jack. Jack runs through the station a few more times screaming the name Grant at the top his lungs. That was it. "

"I almost feel sorry for you."

"Thanks. Funnily enough, they reassigned me shortly after that incident. Said I had learned what I needed to advance. Go figure."

"What did you learn?"

"The same thing that you're going to learn tonight by sitting here watching a very boring demon proceeding. Oh, it looks like they're finally done. The really good and not quite as boring part is coming up soon. Let's watch."

A/N 2: "Outlander" is a real novel written by the fanfic author J. B. Tilton. It's a pretty good book. Also, if you missed some of the references, they are: Another World(soap opera), Nip/Tuck, and Profiler.

Part 3 soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Paige continued to sit there and watch as Zankou outlined his vision for the future of the Underworld. She figured if nothing else she could learn something about his plans which she could use to help her sisters. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Cole take a bottle of pills out his pocket and pop a pill into his mouth.

_"What's that?"_

"What's what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you put a pill into your mouth. What's it for?"

"What makes you Halliwell's so nosy about everything?"

"I'm a Matthews as well as a Halliwell, and you better watch the remarks you make about my sisters."

"I'm not saying anything that isn't completely true, so there. Besides, how many times was I blamed for things that were not my fault? Before and after I was gone in fact."

"Oh come on, we didn't blame you that much."

"Yes you did."

"No we didn't"

"Yes you did."

"Okay, name something."

"Phoebe blamed me for the problems with her premonitions. She blamed me for the evil in the manor. She blamed me for her nightmares. Want me to keep going?"

"Cole, she was hurting! She hadn't completely, uh........"

"Gotten over me yet? She still hasn't. She never will, no matter how much she and you and Piper want it that way. Soul mates do not just fall out of love with each other. She'll find love again. True love. But deep down in her soul, some little part of her will always remain connected to me. I on the other hand will most likely live out the rest of my existence pining for the lost love I didn't appreciate enough when I had it. Believe it or not, that is my penance and my salvation. I've come to terms with it."

"Because of the subway station?"

"Partly yes. There are things in life that you have to learn to accept. That's why I sent Drake to Phoebe. She needed to accept what she was and move on."

"What do you think she is?"

"Phoebe is an emotionally fragile woman who has been burned too often. She gives in to her dark impulses because she feels that is what is in her nature and is expected of her. She was burned in New York, she was burned by Clay, she was burned by Prue..."

"Hold it! What do you mean she was burned by Prue?"

"Prue died on her. Prue was the one who didn't always want this. She wanted a life, she wanted love, she didn't want the magic. It got harder for her after her true love died and she relied on her sisters to get her through those rough times. Phoebe liked the magic. It was exciting to her, she felt wonderful and free for the first time in her life. When Prue died, Phoebe felt betrayed. Not by Prue like Piper did, but by magic itself. Phoebe felt that she should have been taken instead, that Prue had already lost too much. And that just fueled her anger."

"Wow. I never looked at it that way. You know, it hurt me back when you were possessed by the source. You seemed to take everything out on me. I hated you."

"Do you know why you felt that way?"

"I thought you were my friend."

"And?"

"You were the first magical being other than my sisters and Leo that I thought I could trust."

"Exactly. Do you trust people now?"

"Not like I used to. I keep expecting to be betrayed, you know?"

"Welcome to the life of a demon. You seem to be trusting me now."

"Yeah well, you remind me of what you were like when I first met you. You were cool then."

"And hot too if I remember the body switching incident correctly."

"'You suck at levitating.' Boy you sure told me. I still laugh sometimes about the prank you pulled. You were naughty."

"I'm a demon. It comes with the territory. Good memories?"

"Yeah. It's just so much different now. Glenn got married, Richard didn't work out and Kyle died. It's not fair."

"They made Kyle a whitelighter."

"Yeah, but the elders are really strict about whitelighters and their charges after the whole fiasco with Leo."

"What about that guy you bumped into in front of your old workplace? What was his name? Matt or Mack or something."

"I forget. But there is no way he is my type."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, have you seen his fashion sense? The man wears Daffy Duck ties for crying out loud! What woman could take a man wearing a Daffy Duck tie seriously? Plus, he's balding. I don't date bald guys. As if!"

"Why Paige I never knew you were so....so....."

"Choosy?"

"Shallow. Looks aren't everything you know."

"Yeah right. I bet you dream about blonde demons with big breasts."

"Actually I dream about Phoebe. And occasionally I dream that I'm a plastic surgeon in Miami. Let's not go there. Why can't you give Mack a chance?"

"Okay. Let's say I go on a date with 'Mack'. Let's say I fall for the guy. All that will probably happen is that he will dump me after finding out that I'm a witch. And if he doesn't dump me, some demon will kill him, he'll become a whitelighter and then I'll be back in the same mess all over again. It's not worth it."

"Oh Paige you do have your demons don't you? If it makes you feel better Phoebe will find happiness. I can't tell you when or for how long, but she will find it. All I can tell you is that he's not the prince of Edenoi or the kid with the lab and he will give Phoebe what she wants and needs most. At least for a little while."

"What?"

"That's all I can say. Except for I'm sorry about everything."

"No big whoop. What are the pills for?"

"Cramps."

"What?"

"You heard me. I get really bad cramps sometimes. Do you have a problem with that? Can't a demon get sick every once in a while with cramps or fever or something? Some demons even get the chicken pox."

"Okay, don't get upset. What do you do when you get sick?"

"Go to a demonologist of course."

"Ha! Cute guy. My legs hurt, I need to walk around a little."

"Go ahead."

Paige stood up and stretched. She turned around to get a better look at Zankou, but went flying instead when she tripped over Cole's deliberately stretched out foot. She cursed loudly then stood up to her full height to make sure nothing was broken. That was when she noticed that she had fallen into the council chamber. All the demons were looking at her with curiosity written all over their faces. Zankou was also looking confused but then his look turned to delight as a wide grin broke out over his face. Paige knew at that moment that she was in deep trouble.

**"Oh shit."**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Paige Matthews had been scared out of her wits a few times in her life. The car crash that took her parents was one example she preferred to remember as little as possible. There was the time in the boy's locker room with Bobby Gianelli. All the times with her sisters since she found out she was a witch. Then of course there was that time with Skeet Ulrich(or was it Matthew Lilliard?)and the garage door. Wait. Wrong out of body experience. Never mind. Back to the problem at hand. Looking at all the demons surrounding her and knowing she was unable to orb out, Paige was completely certain of one thing:

**"IF I GET OUT OF THIS INTACT I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE AND RIP OUT YOUR SPLEEN AND FEED IT TO YOU COLERIDGE TURNER!! I SWEAR IT!!"**

"Well well, a Charmed One right here in my lair. Whatever are we going to do with you?"

Paige looked at Zankou. "I'm not afraid of you. Whatever you're going to do just do it, so my sisters can come down here and kick your ass."

Zankou looked crestfallen. "Can't you modern witches come up with anything better than that? Honestly, young people these days. Relax Miss Matthews, I'm not going to kill you."

Paige looked surprised. "You're not?"

"No. At least, not yet anyway. This conversation sounds really cliche. Let's move it along here so my tribute can begin."

"Tribute?"

"Yes. It's a demon ritual going back centuries. I am going to be the new Source. These demons want to curry my favor, hence they give me things. It's kind of like Christmas where you come from. Or maybe Chanukah. Whichever, it's fun getting stuff. Even down here. So, who here wants to give me Paige Matthews?"

Stunned, Paige stammered "I thought you weren't going to hurt me. You said you wouldn't."

Zankou smiled. "No my dear, I said I wouldn't kill you. I never said anything about not having bad, dirty fun with you down here. It's not like anyone knows where you are or anything."

Tears started streaming down Paige's face. "You inhuman bastard!" she accused.

"Thank you," replied Zankou. "It's a gift."

"This isn't fair," blubbered Paige. "The guy I love dies, I get abducted and brought down here for reasons I still don't understand, I pour out my heart to a guy who then goes and betrays me and now I'm going to be demon fodder. It's just not fair! I mean come on, who up there hates me so much?"

"This is what you get for being human and good," Zankou chided. "Accept it and move on."

"And I am so sick of people telling me that!" Paige screamed back at him.

"Tough shit as you would say. Let me get comfortable and then we can begin."

Zankou made a great showing of stretching himself out as he slowly slid into his chair. Paige closed her eyes not knowing what was coming next. All was deathly still.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Huh?_ Paige opened her eyes to see Zankou sitting there with an incredulous look on his face. He reached underneath himself and pulled out a round rubber object. It was completely empty of air. Zankou stared at it.

"What the hell is this?"

One of the demons present tentatively raised his hand. "Uh my lord, it's..it's..it's called a whoopie cushion." He closed his eyes for the fireball he knew would fry him to a crisp. Instead, Zankou just turned the cushion over in his hands.

"A whoopie cushion? This is used by humans for reproduction?"

"No my lord. It's not that kind of whoopie."

"Oh. What's it used for then?"

"It's used by humans to play practical jokes on each other. Sir."

"Really. What a fascinating device."

Paige couldn't stand it anymore. She thought she was going to be brutally attacked or worse, and they were standing around talking about whoopie cushions. It was so..so..so..ridiculous.

"This is the most stupid thing I have ever seen," she told everyone.

And then she started to laugh. Paige couldn't help it. She couldn't help herself, she just had to let it out. It had been building for so long, all the rage and anger and betrayal and helplessness. Watching as Kyle died. Poor Leo getting screwed over by the Elders. Piper coming so close to losing it. Watching Phoebe find love only to lose it again. All of these things and more came pouring out in hysterical laughter that had Paige curled up on the floor. The spasms just kept coming.

_"I get it now Cole. I understand the lesson."_ And she wasn't afraid anymore. Everything had been replaced by an inner peace and calm. Plus that undying need to laugh.

Paige laughed until she was hoarse. Finally the feeling subsided. She stood up and looked straight at Zankou. "I'm assuming I'm free to go?"

"Yes, you may leave." Zankou swept his arm toward the entrance of the cavern. "Good luck with your future endeavors."

"Thank you." Paige turned to leave. A demon stepped in front of her. He turned to Zankou.

"Please forgive me my lord, but why are we letting this Charmed One go?"

"Because," Zankou told him, "This way she will not reveal what happened here to her sisters or anyone else."

"Can't we just kill her?"

"No, even as a spirit she would possess the knowledge. This way she agrees to tell no one. This is the way of things." He turned to Paige. "Go."

Paige left. The demons stared openmouthed at what had just occurred. "You know what will happen if you discuss this with anyone." Zankou told them.. They all nodded. "Good. Now go and leave me to ponder what has happened here." All present left and Zankou was alone with his thoughts.

"Well, that was different."

Zankou turned around. "I should have know it was you. I remember what you used to do as a child. You were merciless." He threw the deflated whoopie cushion.

Cole caught it. "True. Raynor used to beat my behind more times than I could count."

Zankou tutted. "Belthazor, Belthazor, Belthazor. Whatever shall we do with you? Do you want to tell me what the point of all this was?"

"I needed someone to learn something very important. I know it doesn't help you but you have to remember that you and I have been on opposite sides for a long time now."

"Yes, yes the witch you fell in love with. Didn't she vanquish you once or twice?"

"Three times actually. So they say anyway. It's all water under the bridge."

"Did your someone learn what he or she needed to learn?"

"Yes she did. Thank you."

"Always glad to be of service."

"No need to be sarcastic Zankou. Besides, you'll get what you want."

"Really? You've seen it?"

"It won't be exactly the way you want it and it won't end well for anybody."

"Damn. I won't make it will I? Will I take anybody with me?"

"Well if it makes you feel better, Leo won't be around much and Darryl won't be around at all."

"Really? Why?"

"Budget cuts."

"Wow. I never knew the SFPD were so hard up for cash."

"Me either. Makes you want to go to Atlanta. Maybe I'll tell Darryl to go there."

"What of the Charmed Ones?"

"Don't know. Their future's still up in the air."

"Ah well, I knew it had to end sometime. At least it'll be fun, eh Belthazor? Come and visit again, will you? Before the end?"

"I will. Be well Zankou." Cole phased out leaving Zankou alone.

"You too Belthazor," murmured Zankou. He then turned around to begin planning anew.


	5. Epilogue

_Hey. So sorry it's been so long but my personal life has had a lot of downs lately and I've been too sick to post this until recently. _

_First off, I never posted a disclaimer so her it is: I own nothing. All is owned by Spelling, Burge Kern, etc. except for Mark and Mrs. Rinaldi who are owned by magicmyth. If you've never read her stories, go read them now. Then come back here. Also Monty Python owns all Monty Python lyrics._

_I want to thank all who took a look at this, and a big thank you to Joleca and lizardmomma for reviewing. I appreciate it very much. Also thanks again to dee for letting me work off your own inspirations. I could never match you for style and prose but I hope I did Francesca justice._

_I hope you enjoy the final part of "The Lesson"_

**Epilogue**

Paige walked out of Zankou's chamber and never looked back. She found a small wrapped parcel sitting in the middle of the alcove where she had hidden with Cole. She opened up the parcel to find the bottle of pills Cole had earlier. Paige grimaced. "Why would Cole leave me this?" She looked at the note.

_Dear Paige,_

_Congratulations on learning one of life's and death's most important messages and doing it with style. I left you a present. These are not pills, they are in fact peanut M&M's. I lied to you earlier because I knew you would want some and I didn't want to share just then. Now I do. I've arranged it so you can orb out now. Good luck to you. You did great._

_Enjoy the candy,_

_Cole_

Paige laughed. Typical. Cole's sense of humor would never change. And for the first time in her life, Paige was glad of that.

She orbed out………..

Only to find herself waking up in bed, still clad in her pajamas. Paige didn't wonder for even a second if it had all been a dream. She knew that Cole would never ever be that clichéd. Paige figured he just wanted her to get some sleep was all. She reached over to the jar of peanut M&M's she knew to be on the dresser and grabbed a handful. She was starting to get out of bed when she heard Phoebe calling from downstairs.

"Paige, hurry up and get down here. You've got to see this!"

Paige went down to find Piper, Phoebe and Leo clustered around a small ornate wall hanging which was in the living room.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"The Elders said that it was a gift from above, whatever that means," said Piper. "It's meant to bring tranquility and happiness into our lives." She snorted. "Sure it is."

"I think it's pretty," Phoebe stated. "It makes me think of good memories, of happier times."

Suddenly a light shone out from the tapestry. Words began to appear, and as the girls started to read them they heard a voice singing as if by magic_._

_**To Piper Phoebe Paige**_

_**The Charmed Ones**_

_**If you trust in your soul**_

_**Keep your eye on the goal**_

_**Then the prize you won't fail**_

_**Find your grail**_

_**So be strong**_

_**Keep right on**_

_**To the end of your song**_

_**Do not fail**_

_**Find your grail**_

_**Life is really up to you**_

_**You must choose what to pursue**_

_**Set your mind on what to find**_

_**And there's nothing you can't do**_

_**So keep right to the end**_

_**You'll find your goal my friend**_

_**You won't fail**_

_**Find your grail**_

_**Find your grail**_

_**Find your grail**_

_**Monty Python's Spamalot**_

Puzzled, Phoebe turned to Piper. "Higher beings watch Monty Python?"

Paige barked out a laugh and rushed up the stairs without another word. She had something important to do. Piper and Phoebe curiously watched her go.

"Hi, Mack? Oh, I'm so sorry. Yeah, me too. This is Paige. You know from last week at the…right. Well, I was wondering if you would like to……that would be great. !329 Prescott Street. Oh, and wear what you were wearing that day. It's really cute. See you later."

"YESSSS!!!!!"

Later that evening, Piper and Phoebe answered the door to find a man in his early thirties, balding, and wearing what looked to be a Daffy Duck tie standing on the front porch.

"Hi," he said in a warm, friendly tone. "I'm Mark. I'm here to pick Paige up for our date."

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. Piper then turned back to Mark. "Oh! Come on in. It's nice to meet you Mark. I'm Piper and this is Phoebe. We're Paige's sisters. "

Phoebe walked over to the stairs. "Oh Paaiigge!" she yelled in a singsong voice. "Mark is here."

"Uh, I take it she didn't say anything about this did she?" Mark asked Piper.

"Not a word. Don't worry, she's usually like that. Makes all her best decisions that way too."

Paige came downstairs. "Hey Mark. It's great to see you again."

"You too. You ready?"

"Totally."

"Well, we'll let you and your "date" be alone now," Piper told Paige. "Nice to meet you Mark. Have a good time. Leo! It's time for Chris to be fed." Piper and Phoebe headed toward the kitchen. Leo walked through a minute later carrying Chris. He nodded a hello to Paige and Mark.

"So what made you change your mind about going out with me?" Mark asked Paige once he was certain they were alone.

"Believe it or not, this guy I know recently made me see a lot of things differently."

"Wow. He must be quite a guy."

"He's a complete arsehole actually. Other than that though, he's not so bad."

Mark gulped. "Uh, that's not the guy that just went through here holding a baby is it?"

"Leo? No, Leo's an angel."

"Oh, okay. That's great. Let's go."

Paige and Mark walked through the front door of the manor out into the beautiful San Francisco evening. To begin life anew, Paige thought.

To begin life anew.

And the manor door closed behind them.

_"So they all lived happily ever after."_

_"I don't know if I would go that far."_

_"You did a good job, but then I always expected that of you."_

_"Yes well, you're a vain woman so of course you would expect that."_

_"Very true."_

_"I wish I could have seen Phoebe. Just one more time."_

_"If you expect me to feel sorry for you, forget it. I don't do mock sympathy."_

_"I thought all you did was mock."_

_"Ha. You think you are clever don't you?"_

_"And annoying. But would you expect any different?"_

_"No."_

_"It's just, I do this. I make up for my past and it never seems to be enough."_

_"As I have told others, that is the way the universe works. You must learn to live with it. Remember what you told Paige."_

_"Throwing my own words back at me? Damm….I mean darn it."_

_"That's much better."_

_"Why is it that I can never curse when you are around?"_

_"I'm like that with everybody dear. Get over it and move on."_

_"He's lucky you know."_

_"What?"_

_"To have you. To know your wisdom and advice. There are many times I wish I could have had that."_

_"Would you have listened to it? In your madness?"_

_"I…I….I don't know."_

_"You continue to walk through the fire of your own making. You do it alone, you do it for eternity. That is your penance and your salvation."_

_"I'm glad I got to help Paige. It felt good to do that. No hidden agendas, no selfish motives. It made me feel clean."_

_"If you want to feel clean, take a shower. This is about redemption. Yours. The Charmed Ones. Even the Elders. You all share some responsibility for what has taken place and what will take place in this realm."_

_"I still say he should be thankful."_

_"Maybe one day you can come and tell him that."_

_"Is he happy?"_

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_"Yes. Is he? What does he do?"_

_"He's happy. He goes to Africa a lot. He bickers with his family and screws the hell out of his wife."_

_"Never thought I'd hear language like that from you."_

_"That's what a thousand years of hanging around with demons will get you dear."_

_"I'm glad you told me. I'm glad he's happy."_

_"You have come a long way, haven't you?"_

_"I've tried."_

_"Now what?"_

_"I'm going to try to convince Darryl to take that job in Atlanta. It'll be good for him. No more magic nonsense."_

_"Don't they have serial killers?"_

_"Yeah, but Darryl can deal with that. He's a good cop."_

_"Good luck to you."_

_"Thanks. You too. And thank you for telling me about the succubus and the pig."_

_"Your welcome. Thank you for telling me about the woodchuck, the Chaos demon and Britney Spears."_

_"You are a very beautiful woman. If I were just a little bit older."_

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I don't think you'd be able to keep up with me young man. But it's a nice thought."_

_"I like your laugh. It's soft and golden, like the morning dew."_

_"That's very poetic dear."_

_"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me once before you go?"_

_"Are we going to do it to Monty Python?"_

_"Unless you prefer the Masochism Tango."_

_"Monty Python's fine dear."_

_**Some things in life are bad.**_

_**They really make you mad.**_

_**Other things just make you swear and curse.**_

_**When you're chewing on life's gristle.**_

_**Don't grumble, give a whistle!**_

_**And this'll help things turn out for the best.**_

_**Always look on the bright side of life**_

_**(Whistle)**_

_**Always look on the right side of life.**_

_**(Whistle)**_

_**If life seems jolly rotten,**_

_**There's something you've forgotten!**_

_**And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.**_

_**When you're feeling in the dumps,**_

_**Don't feel silly chumps,**_

_**Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing!**_

_**And…Always look on the bright side of life.**_

_**(Whistle)**_

_**Always look on the bright side of life.**_

_**(Whistle)**_

_**For life is quite absurd.**_

_**And death's the final word.**_

_**You must always face the curtain with a bow!**_

_**Forget about your sin - Give the audience a grin,**_

_**Enjoy it - It's your last chance anyhow!**_

_And as his companion turned into beautiful blue lights and orbed away, Cole Turner looked heavenward. "Thank you Francesca, I mean Mrs. Rinaldi. For everything."_

_Cole decided it was the perfect night for a stroll. Maybe he could get Darryl to join him. He walked off, whistling softly._

_**Always look on the bright side of life…**_

_**Always look on the bright**_

_**Side of life…**_

_**Side of life…**_

_**Side of life…!**_

_**The End**_


End file.
